


the bird and the bot

by dezagirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Lil Hal - Freeform, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sad, davesprite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezagirl/pseuds/dezagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They watch over the victorious ones, waiting.</p><p>Or- Davesprite and Hal become friends after the kids' and trolls' victory leaves them oblivious of two not-quite friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bird and the bot

"All of the bodies are restored."

Davesprite pauses and turns, midair, to spot a robot floating behind him. It's metal, that's all, with a pair of red shades resting on its head.

"What?" Davesprite asks, as the wind whips the sky around him. Below his friends walk around their new world, weeks after their victory.

"The session's been won. All original characters are respawned." The bot's got a metallic but familiar voice, and as it turns its metallic head to Davesprite, light glints off its sunglasses. "I was merged with the angry one down there with the broken glasses."

The bot's iron-shuttered finger extends in a surprisingly graceful way, pointing towards a figure on the ground. Davesprite looks and focuses on the troll. It's big, and swinging around an olive-colored cat girl.

"The one with the sweaty deal with the blue bags under his eyes?"

"Eyes like a hawk," the bot says, and though the bot's face is smooth metal, Dave can practically feel the smirk. "My name is...Hal."

"Dave," Dave says, extending his wings further. They beat to a silent rhythm. "Just...Dave."

The clouds whirl behind them.

\---

It is night and Dave can't sleep. Of course, he's in a cave, so he isn't exactly on prime Serta estate or anything. His wings are curled around him, like blankets of down, and though Dave knows he's warm, he feels strangely cold. The brown rock around him feels suddenly too close.

Something flashes on his lenses- it's the bot. The one who said Bro had made him.

AR: Hey. Dave.  
AR: I'm bored.  
AR: What do you do when you're bored?

Dave closes his eyes and rests his head against the cold stone behind him. After a moment, he answers.

TG: idk  
TG: make sick raps  
TG: beat up monsters  
TG: save the princess  
TG: normal knight shit

The response is instant, cherry-red flashing against Dave's dark aviators.

AR: Monsters? Where the hell are you finding monsters?  
TG: everywhere bro  
TG: town's lousy with em  
TG: just little dragons  
TG: flickin their tongues out  
TG: and bulls with wings on em  
AR: You've been killing Terezi's dragonspawn and Jake-slash-Tavros's shitty tinkerbulls?  
TG: what no  
AR: Oh. So you lied about killing monsters.  
TG: no i didnt  
AR: So that just leaves sick raps and saving princesses.  
TG: hey is tavros the guy with the rhymes  
TG: cracked me up  
AR: What princess did you save?  
TG: also i do bird stuff  
TG: flying around taking hella dumps on everything  
TG: troll mother grub pew  
TG: johns head pew  
AR: There are four princesses down there and none of them are with you.  
TG: you're kind of an ass  
AR: Well, I guess if you consider the alpha Dave to be you, you could technically be saving a princess.  
TG: shut up  
AR: Not so much saving as making out with, though. Unless what alpha-Dave and the Jane girl are doing is some new tongue-compression fueled CPR technique.  
TG: go fuck yourself

Dave is lonely.

He thinks for a while as he stares into his shades. Jane. Jane? He doesn't really know her and never will, because he's just a left-over tool of a dead game. He has no friends. A familiar weight settles in his chest.

AR: That leaves sick raps.

And that is why,

AR: Go ahead, birdboy.

he responds.

AR: Impress me.

TG:strife

AR: What?

TG: bring your shitty robot weapon to the hills that look like a smuppet rump  
TG: do it  
TG: do it now  
AR: It is really sad that I know exactly what hills you are talking about.  
TG: r u ready  
TG: to get served like chili fries by a tired unattractive waitress  
in a houston diner  
AR: See you there.

\-----

\----


End file.
